Volume 4
|isbn = 978-4063949186 978-1612629278 |pages = 192 |date = August 16, 2013 September 9, 2014 |prev = Volume 3 |next = Volume 5 |cover = King • Guila • Elaine |characters = Helbram • Griamore • Veronica • Dreyfus • Howzer • Hendrickson • Red Demon }} Volume 4 is the fourth tankōbon volume of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Chapters *023. *024. *025. *026. *027. *028. *029. *Gaiden: Story Arcs Fights and Events *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila *King vs. Guila *Meliodas vs. Griamore *Gilthunder & Howzer vs. Northern Barbarians *Ban vs. Red Demon Synopsis Chapter 23 Ban is completely turned into a living statue by King, who begins to leave whilst believing that he has defeated Ban. Suddenly, Elaine appears before Ban and releases his petrification with a single kiss. Elaine begins chatting with Ban whilst the confused King tries to gain her attention. A subtle explosion occurs faraway, leading Ban to realize that there is a Holy Knight. Before he leaves to join the battle against Guila, he declares Someday I'll definitely make you mine to Elaine. Meanwhile, Meliodas and Diane continue there battle, and continues to struggle against her ability, Explosion. Just as she was about to strike, Ban appears behind her and stops her movement with a mysterious technique. Chapter 24 The battle continues with Ban stopping Guila's movements by using his ability snatch and grabbing hold of her rapier. To counter it, Guila attacks Ban with her Drift Bomb technique. Meliodas immediately continues fighting and all three of them struggle to successfully defeat her. At the same time, King exclaims how he could not understand why Elaine helped Ban. She then reveals herself before him, requesting him to helped fight against Guila and that Ban is not the person he thinks he is. Hawk and Elizabeth arrives nearby King, and introduces themselves and the situation to him. When King questions whether they were seeking for his help, Elizabeth tells him to runaway instead and attempts to borrow King's spear to fight. Returning back to the fight, the three Sins continue their attempt to take down Guila. When Ban's arm is abruptly slashed off, he is suddenly pierced by King from the back who also manages to damage Guila simultaneously. Chapter 25 As requested by Elaine, King decides to join the battle against Guila, and delivers a successful surprise attack. Afterwards, he continues by manipulating his sacred treasure Spirit Spear Chastiefol, combining it with his ability Disaster, and corners the Holy Knight in a one versus one battle. Chapter 26 Guila is finally defeated and the group begin returning back to the real world from the Capital of the Dead, with Ban and Elaine bidding their farewells. Upon their arrival back at the village, they still a motionless Guila, whom Meliodas decides to punish. The group begins their journey away from the village, and King soon discovers that the other three Deadly Sins had lost their sacred treasures. Chapter 27 Dismayed that his fellow three Deadly Sins no longer possess their sacred treasures, King then explains the significant increment in the Sins' powers wielding a sacred treasure can create. King briefly informs Meliodas of the New Generation of Holy Knight, as the group heads towards the town of Biron, where they discover Elizabeth's wanted poster. She is left hiding within a tower whilst Meliodas and King continue their task of gathering information on the other Sins, until the appearance the Griamore forces her to reveal herself in order to prevent the execution of an innocent civilian. Before Griamore can harm Elizabeth, the princess' sister, Veronica, stops him. Chapter 28 Elizabeth is taken to the Ceramic Tear Inn by Veronica and Griamore, where the two sisters argue about their allegiances to the Seven Deadly Sins and Holy Knights, with Veronica asking Elizabeth to cut her ties with the legendary group of knights believing them to be just using her, and Elizabeth opposing the Holy Knights' enslaving of the citizens. Leaving Griamore on guard, Veronica leaves the room; Meliodas, with help from King, ambushes and quickly defeats Griamore, and escapes with Elizabeth. Chapter 29 The Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, in order to maintain troop morale, speeches the Holy Knights, revealing the reasons for Holy Knights' coup d'état. An unexpected report about the invasion of the Northern Barbarians leads Gilthunder and Howzer to be deployed to the war zone, and then defeat the invading army quickly. They return to report to Dreyfus, when they conversate about the predicted Holy War, Liones' foe in it, the Seven Deadly Sins, and the New Generation of Holy Knights. Meanwhile, Hendrickson, the other Great Holy Knight, summons Jericho and Twigo, and reveals to them the corpse of a demon. Side Story 1 Ban was travelling through the forest, on his quest to find the Fountain of Youth to become immortal, as he found the fountain, he met Elaine who reveal she is the guardian and blow him away, but doesn't stop Ban. As they both got annoyed, they end up talking and became friends in the pass week to which Elaine later wanted Ban to take her, but couldn't because she is the guardian to which Ban promise to find her brother to set her free. But then a Demon came to the forest and start killing everything. The Demon even injury Ban and Elaine to near death, and Elaine give the fountain to Ban so he could live and Ban use it to avenge Elaine death by killing the demon however, Ban was later arrested by the Kingdom of Liones, thinking he did the damage. Gallery Volume 4 Full Cover.png|Volume 4 Full Cover Volume 4 Inside Cover.png|Volume 4 Inside Cover Volume 4 page 1.png|First Page after the Cover Volume 4 contents.png|Contents Page Volume 4 Promotional Stand.png|Promotional Stand References Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Manga